The Lustria Guild
by Zerato
Summary: Follow the story of Agni a ex-bandit who just wants to live a life of solitude. But with the arrival of a Riolu he'll form one of the best "guilds" ever!
1. chapter 1

The chain was a large cluster of islands that were recently discovered. The strange thing about them was each island was vastly diffrent from each other. While one was a large desert another right next to it was a frozen tundra. Nobody could explain it. The islands were home to tribes of wild pokemon that attacked on site. But for the brave these islands were a treasure trove for adventure.

There sat a lone Delphox reading a book while on a ship. He lowered it to look of to the side seeing the main island of The Chain, a large jungle with a huge tree in the middle, his destination, his new home.

It had been about two years since The Chain was discovered and many guilds and rescue teams had built bases there, even normal Pokemon built there homes there to get away and start anew. But this Delphox wasn't here by choice.

His name was Agni and he was ex-bandit he wanted out so he faked his death and came here knowing that his past wouldn't follow.

The ship had docked at the edge of town and there was he got off and looked at what was once a exploration team's HQ. He didn't care what happened to them this was all his now. He used all his money for supplies and this place so he'd be alone. Then a door fell off it's hinge.

"Well guess I better fix this place up." Agni said to himself before going to the main building which probably belonged to the last owners leader. He took a look inside finding a bathroom, bedroom, living room, and a office.

"This place isn't too bad." He began to put all his stuff down cleaning the bedroom and bathroom first. The only real problem was all the paper in the office that belonged to the guild. It would serve as good tinder for a fire. Then he spotted blank applications. The ex-bandit looked at them for a while before putting them in the desk and sitting in the chair that was at it. Then he sighed before getting up and continued to clean for the rest of the day.

A few days later*

Agni had finally finished clearing all the trash and broken building parts. Then he had rebuilt almost every building. He didn't know why it wasn't like anyone would come out here anyways, even though a town was a safe walk away.

But he was out of food and needed to get some. During his cleaning he found a good amount of money so he could get more food. So he went into town with a pouch full of money. The walk wasn't long only ten minutes. But when he got into town he realised how much bigger the town was. Hell there were even two guilds here. First a branch of a major treasure hunting guild: The Golden Troup. then the second a much smaller new guild: The Rising Flame which was strangely ran by a Charmander.

He hoped that nobody would recogniz him as he quickly went by. Agni found a small shop being ran by a riolu. She had apples, spices, and meats. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello sir how can I help you?" She said with a smile her voice young and sweet. Agni looked shocked to see what seemed to be a young girl by herself.

"Oh um hello there are you in charge of this cart?" He asked a little confused. She nodded. "Yup I run this place all by myself!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Well I'll take some salt, meat, and three apples." He gave her the money for the food before going back home. Once home he salted some of the meat to make it last longer before he started to cook. While looking back into the nearby jungle as the sun set.

"Well i guess this is my life from now on." He said out loud before checking on the cooking meat.

The night was warm as Agni slept the only light coming from the fire outside he had used to cook and the moon above. Then there was a noise a loud one at that. Someone must of gone into one of the other houses from the way it had sounded. He got up and was ready for a fight.

He got to the hut and quietly opened the door and snuck inside. That's when he picked up a strange scent of fruit and meat. He followed the scent to a bedroom then he steeled himself below barging into the room and with a loud feminine yell there was the Riolu in bed covering her self from her 'attacker'. As he pounced on her.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" She yelled at Agni.

"What am I doing? What are you doing in my home!?!" He yelled back.

"Your home? I've been coming here every night for the last three months." She explained calming down as the male got off of her then she sat up.

"Well i just bought this place a few weeks ago. Technically I own this full base." Agni told the as he sat on the bed with her.

"Well if I'm gonna live here? Can i join your guild?" She asked with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Join my guild?!" He said almost screaming once more.

( A.N. )Well this is my first story as you can see it's a mystery dungeon story but trust me it'll be much different then anything in the games. For example people might die weapons will be used and all sorts of other things as well! So constructive criticisms and flames of how shitty my writing is will both be accepted lol well see ya next chapter.

( P.S. )If you can guess the references in this story you get a internet cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. In this chapter the reason why this is rated M is shown enjoy.)** "Wait up. First what makes you think I'm running or even plan on running a guild?" Agni asked the Riolu after calming down from his outburst just a bit ago.

"Well there are always a bunch of forms to sign-up whenever I stay here. And since you said you bought this place you can only be using this place for one thing. A new guild!" She explained to him with a happy look in her eyes.

"Look like a lot of people I came here to get away from others. Lets just say I wasn't liked much back home." He said with a heavy sigh thinking back to his old life.

"Look just join a different guild it can't be that hard could it?"

"I've tried and...I can't." The Riolu said with a somber tone.

"I'm too young to join any of the guilds here unless my parents say I could join." Agni looked a little confused for a second before understanding what she meant.

"Ok kid what is your name?"

"Serenity why?"

"Well how can I start a guild without knowing my first member's name?" Agni said with a smile.

Serenity looked up at him with a smile before jumping up and hugging him.

"Oh my gosh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled out as she held onto him.

Agni got up after getting her off him.

"Well get to bed Serenity we got a big day ahead of us. We're gonna need get more members." Then he began to leave but then he stopped at the door.

"I'm Agni by the way."

The next day Agni woke up with a yawn and sniffing the air. He smiled the smell of cooked meat lingering around. Then he looked confused from where it was coming from. Then he remembered Serenity was at the base. So he got up and got ready for the day. When he left his room he went strait to the kitchen in the main hall to find the Riolu at a stove cooking a steak.

"Oh hey there is a steak on the counter for you Agni.~" She said with happy tone.

"Thanks i'm starving." He went over and grabbed the steak and sitting at the nearby table. The steak was expertly cooked. Then Serenity say with him her own steak on a plate.

"So how old are you?" Agni asked curiously.

"Sixteen."

"Wait they wouldn't let you join a guild at sixteen without a parent? Really?"

"Yup." She said with sarcastic tone."But that doesn't matter since you let me join your guild."

The Delphox finished his steak and got up then turned to the female.

"I'm gonna shower then we can look for new members." He told her.

He went to shower room and began to clean himself. The water was warm and easily cleaned his fur. Then he felt something grab him from behind. It was Serenity she held him and rubbed against his wet fur.

"I can't thank you enough for taking me in Agni." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Then she grabbed his crotch.

"But i think i know something that can get close. And please just let me do this. I want to." She said before her small paws grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed it.

To say Agni was shocked would be a understatement. But he let the female stroke him slowly not enjoying time with a woman in a while. He sat down as she went infront of him and kept he pace up while the water rained over them both. Then she lowered her head and took his warm rod into her mouth and he humped at the new warmth accidently making the unreadypokemon choke.

"Sorry wasn't expecting that."

"It's OK I'll be more careful." Then she went back to sucking on his cock slowly and gently. She looked up at Agni with a innocent face. As she kept bobbing her head he placed a paw on it helping her keep pace when he began to lightly hump in time with her. She took his cock deep into her mouth going down to his knot as she did. Agni knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Small flames left his panting maw as he started to thrust more before finally he threw his head back and came down her throat. Serenity pulled off the cock and and rope of cum hit her face as Agni's cock twitched in the air. She smiled and washed her face off before hugging him.

"Did you like it?"

"That... was.. amazing~" He said back still tired out from activity. Then he hugged her back as the finished cleaning themselves up.

After they finished the two left the base with flyers and went into the town looking out for possible new members.

"So we need a bunch of people to become a offical guild about fifty actually." Serenity said

"Hmm well then I guess we won't be offical for a while." Agni said with a grin as they enter the town.

 **(A.N. Hope you have all been enjoying the story and now you guys get a chance to join the guild just PM me this form and you may be able to join! There are limited spots and it's not 50 don't actually know how many people I'll take either. Well I hope you guys have a great day.)**

 **-Name**

 **-Age**

 **-Gender**

 **-Pokemon**

 **-Moves**

 **-Personality**

 **-Hobby**

 **-Job**

 **-Like**

 **-Dislike**

 **-Special Notes (about gender, love interest, dreams, backstory)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. I'm still looking for OC's so feel free to message me the info for them any ways into the story.)**

Agni and Serenity spent all day searching for new members to avail. They decided to leave some flyers in the local cafe where most adventurers get there quest. As they left a Sigilyph and Skitty walked by and looked at the flyers.

The pair had entered the main part of the town. Serenity took some cash to grab some base supplies and food while Agni carried everything she got. She was shocked that he could carry so much usually Delphox weren't that physically strong psychic powers being there thing.

Once the pair got home they set up a actual kitchen in the main hall so Serenity could cook better. Once the pair finished they sat down not knowing what to do.

"So uh now what do we do Agni?" Serenity asked unsure what to do. He turned to the young female and smiled.

"Well we could go explore. I mean we are exploration team." He said with a smile befor getting up and grabing two bags and handing one to Serenity. She took it with a smile and began to pack some food for the trip. They weren't going too far but it's better to be prepared.

The pair left and ventured into the lush jungle not really finding any other Pokemon. After a few hours of searching they were about to give up so they decided to have lunch. They found a clearing and began to eat when Agni heard something. He told Serenity to stay there as he followed the noise. Not even that far from where they set up base there was a cave entrance.

Agni went in first ready for any Pokemon who would want to battle. But none came so he called to Serenity to enter.

"Hmm I was hoping for a fight." She said a little sad that they didn't find anyone.

"Well that means if we find anything then it's all our." Agni retorted.

As they began to search around Serenity found a heavy pouch hidden beneath some rocks. When she opened it her eyes went wide.

"Hey Agni! Check out what I found!"

The male put down a larger some and went over and was shocked possibly hundreds or even possibly a low thousand of Poké was in the hidden pouch.

"Wow that's a lot of money." He said while still being shocked at the find. But it was short lived. A pair of footsteps echoed threw the cave and the pair quickly hid behind some rocks.

A few seconds later two Pokemon entered that section of the cave. A Gallade and a Zebstrika. On the electric zebra was a cart filled with different goods and valuables. While the psychic type carried a struggling, and tied up, Zangoose.

"We got good loot and a hot peice of ass to boot!" The Zebstrika said with a grin.

"Hold up there I carried her i hey first crack at her." The Gallade said back.

Agni turned to where Serenity was hiding and focused before entering her mind.

 **"Serenity it's Agni we gotta save that girl."** **"I know!"** She thought back almost saying it out loud.

With another thought telling her his plan Agni jumped out from behind the rock he was hiding behind and with a flaming fist punched the other psychic in the throat stunning him. As he did Serenity quickly did the same to the Zebstrika with a Force Palm. While the Gallade recovered quickly his partner was as lucky. He was on the ground struggling to breath. The from the sneaky strike doing more damage then Serenity wanted to do.

The Gallade began to throw punches and elbows at Agni but he was sloppy and still dazed. Using that Agni landed a few punches and seemingly getting stronger with each one. Then he grabbed his hidden wand and used Mystic Flame. The Gallade dropped to the ground on fire and not moving. Agni ran to the Zangoose and began to untie her while spreaking to Serenity not realizing she had possibly killed her opponent.

"Serenity grab the sack and throw it into the cart." Then he spoke to the Zangoose. "Come with us we'll keep you safe."

Serenity snapped out of the trance she fell into as she watched the Pokemon choke in front of her and did as she was told. Just as quickly as they entered they fled the cave with the other Pokemon. they only stopped when they were at the HQ.

Once they got there the three were panting heavily. They didn't know if they were followed or not but didn't plan on stopping to find out. Serenity looked over to Agni and was shaking.

"I...I think I killed him Agni he... he wasn't moving and it looked like he couldn't breath." She said as her voice trembled. But before Agni could say anything the Zangoose gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You... you saved me. Who knows what they would have done with me." She told Serenity and somehow it seemed to calm the Riolu and she hugged her back. After a bit she let go and turned to her other savior.

"I'm Ruby and i can't thank you two enough for what you did."

"It was nothing. Do you have a place to go?" Agni asked but Ruby shook her head.

"Those two had taken me from my home tribe. We crossed the ocean to get here so who knows where I'm at? I never left my tribe." She explained.

"Then join us we are forming a guild to help others and we need more members." Serenity said to her.

Ruby looked between the two them sighed.

"I'll think about it can i stay with you two for the night?"

"Yeah all the huts are empty so take your pick." Agni told her. She nodded and went to one to rest up. Then Serenity turned to Agni.

"Can we talk in privet?" He nodded and they went to his office room in the main building.

"What happened back there?" She asked scared of the answer.

"We saved someone from some monsters and nothing more."

"I KILLED SOMEONE AGNI!" Serenity yelled at him.

"So did I but it was too save someone. Fighting isn't always gonna be a battle where everyone walks away." He explained. "So long as we walk away I'm happy." Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

She kissed back and pushed him onto his back.

 **(Lemon)**

"Help me forget, Agni."

"I'll try."

Then she leaned down and kissed him deeply sliding her tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss and then rolled over so she was on her back. His cock was hard and poking her soft pussy.

"Don't be gentle with me~"

Agni nodded and pushed into her hard. more them half of his length was in her with just that thrust alone. Then he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in harder and getting deeper. Serenity tried wrapping her legs around his waist as he pounded into her but her small sized wouldn't let her.

She began tugging on the sheets as she was fucked.

"Yes... yes Agni I'm yours use me!~"

She moaned out loudly then she began to glow a bright white. But Agni was lost in the lust and didn't stop his knot hitting against her now. Serenity grew larger and larger and them the light faded she was a Lucario now. Her legs were wrapped around Agni as he leaned down and bit her neck with a week Fire Fang. She yelled I'm pleasure and came hard her pussy like a vice on his cock. That didn't stop him though His thrust are hard and fast even with the know tighter hole. But then his knot pushed in and he couldn't handle it any longer. He began to cum in her and his knot made sure not a single drop fell out.

He let her neck go and looked into her eyes panting and she did the same as she felt rope after rope of cum fill her. Then Serenity's eyes began to close she was too tired physically and mentally. Before she passed out she said one last thing.

"I'm yours Agni "


	4. chapter 4

( **Sorry for the delay between the fourth of July and life in general this chapter took longer then I thought it would. Now onto the story and please do send any OCs)**

Morning had come and with it came breakfast. Serenity, now a Lucario, was finishing up some pancakes while Agni and Ruby were talking at the table.

"So Ruby have you thought about our offer long enough yet?" Agni asked as Serenity served everyone there meals.

"Yes and I'll join you two. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving me." She said with a smile.

The group ate in silence for a while before a knock was heard. Agni got up and went to the door as the other two sat confused wondering who would be here so early. When Agni opened the door he was shocked to see a Noibat.

"Hello there can I help you?" Agni asked the small Pokemon.

"Hey there I'm beat. I saw your flyer for your guild and would love to join. I've always wanted to join one." He said with a smile.

"Well beat just to let you know we aren't technically a guild yet but we do need members. So if you're OK with that then you can join." Agni explained to him.

"No other guild will take me in so I don't care this is my dream!" The young Pokemon yelled out without realising it. Agni smirked.

"Ok kid you're in though I suggest you go home and take the to pack up. We just came back from a small exploration so we went be doing much today or tomorrow." Agni said to the small Noibat. Beat nodded and hurried home. Once he was gone Agni went back to the dining hall. Ruby and Serenity were talking as Agni finished his breakfast.

Later that day*

Serenity left to get some extra food seeing as they were getting more new members. While Ruby and Agni waited for Beat to arrive. Agni had gotten a cup of juice when Ruby turned to the male with a smirk.

"So you a Serenity have fun last night?~" She asked teasingly causing Agni to choke a bit on his juice before turning to her.

"W-what makes you say that?" He stammered out not expecting a question like that.

"Well~" She got close enough to the male to whisper in his ear.

"Between what she told me and the sounds from last night I'm pretty confident in my guess~" She said with a chuckle as someone knocked on the main door. Agni quickly got up and went to answer it seeing Beat with a few bags.

"Hey there Beat I see you're all packed up let me show you to your room!" Agni said quickly as he picked up the small Pokemon and his things with his psychic powers.

"Uhhhh mister Agni you OK? You seem a little more red then this morning." Beat asked a little confused.

"Yeah I'm fine just uhh a bit tired out from moving stuff around well look at that here is your room." He told the Noibat as he put him down in front of a small hut.

"Wow and this place is all mine?"

"Yup. Now unpack and be ready for dinner in a few hours and I'll introduce you to our other members."

Best nodded and Agni left him to unpack. Once the Delphox got to that main building he sighed before entering but Ruby wasn't there.

"Huh where did she go?" He said out loud not expecting her to leave. Then he shrugged and went to his room. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was Ruby on his bed playing with herself.

With Serenity*

The Lucario was still getting used to her new form only a day ago was she less then half her current height. She had gotten a bunch of looks as she was shopping but she didn't care she had a home and a lover so nothing could kill her current mood. Well she had thought that until she felt something was missing. The bag with the guild's money was gone and Serenity began to panic. Did she drop it or worse was it stolen and because of her new form she didn't notice! She began to look around frantically until she noticed a single Riachu with a smirk and a familiar coin purse in his paw.

"You little!" She growled out and began to chase the electric Pokemon as he ran off with the bag. Though it didn't last long as the thief had run into a ally that Serenity knew ended in a dead end. But when she rounded into after him the Raichu wasn't there. Serenity was about to scream when she heard a cough behind her and turned around to see the Raichu once again just in time to also notice that he had thrown the coin purse at her. She easily caught it and looked at him confused.

"Well as fun as that little chase was I gotta go miss. Can't keep the guild waiting." He said with a smile.

"Wait! What guild are you apart of?" She asked ready to report him.

"Technically I'm not in one yet but there is a new one that has shown up recently. I heard some others talk about it so I'm gonna join." Serenity looked at him and almost burst out laughing realising he didn't know who he had just robbed. She walked over to him and patted his head.

"Well then welcome to the guild." She said with the most scary voice she could and knocked him out and picked him up with rest of the stuff for the guild and began to walk home.

 **(Hope you all enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy our two new members that have been introduced this chapter. Well one hasn't been fully introduced yet but still. Hope you all have a good day see ya next chapter!)**


	5. chapter 5

**(Sorry for the wait my little laptop decided to kick the bucket so I had lost this chapter and now I'm writing off my phone. Well I'm gonna try to do 1 chapter at least every month. Now onto the story.)**

 ***Back with Agni and Ruby***

Ruby quickly covered herself. She didn't think he would have came back so quickly. So she decided to have a bit of fun. His scent was all she needed that's why she went to his room. Now there she was caught in the act. Though the thought of it began to make her face burn in embarrassment. Agni made sure she wasn't the only one with a blush. He didn't know what to say as she got up and walked over to him.

"Oh fuck it."

Ruby said out loud before going up to him and kissing him. He was shocked at first but quickly began to kiss back as he grabbed her waist and lifted her when he did Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist. After a moment he broke the kiss.

"You're lucky I'm horny."

He growled out before pinning her to the bed with her ass out. His knotted cock rubbed between her ass before he thrust into her wet pussy. Agni wasn't gentle either. He grabbed her tail and tugged on it as he began to push his knot into her. Agni sped up his thrust until the knot was in her and he came.

"Well guess we are gonna have to explain this to Serenity."

Agni said as he roughly pulled himself out of Ruby. Then he left her to clean himself.

"Yeah I know..."

She replied a little sad.

 ***1 hour later***

Serenity had entered the main building with the raichu only to see a small noibat eating a pecha berry.

"Oh you must be that new recruit Agni told me and Ruby about. I'm Serenity the guild cook."

She said with a sweet smile. The noibat looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry I helped myself a berry I was getting kinda hungry."

"It's no problem do you know where Agni is we have a potential new member."

She said while motioning to the raichu. Beat nodded.

"He is in shower."

Serenity turned to the Raichu.

"Stay here with Beat while I get Agni."

"Yes ma'am!"

He said jokingly as she left the room. He looked to Beat and chuckled.

"So kid we the only other members?"

"No there is Ruby and don't call me kid my name is Beat!"

"Well kid I'm Etz nice to meet you."

The Raichu said playfully teasing the younger Pokemon. Before Beat could protest more about the nickname Agni entered the room.

"Hello there I'm the guild master Agni. Serenity have me your application and such so no need for anything like that."

Agni told Etz then he turned to Beat who just finished the berry.

"You're in, Beat do me a favor he's gonna be rooming with you do can you show him around. I have a meeting to go to."

Beat groaned a little at the idea of sharing a room with the raichu but remembered why he was even with the guild. So he sucked it up and began to show Etz around. First was the bathrooms and showers were them next up was there room.

"Well this is it our room."

"Huh this place is way better then I thought it would be. Hey kid we got any missions to do?"

Etz asked as he laid down on his new bed getting a feel for it.

"Not yet Serenity, Agni, and Ruby just came back from a big one so they are taking a break."

 ***A few hours later***

Etz and Beat entered the main hall for lunch but as they ate the meal Serenity cooked for everyone there was a strange feeling in the air. Ruby, Serenity and Agni all looked like they have been stressing over something but it turned out it wasn't anything to worry about. Etz was about to comment on it Agni spoke up.

"Well we got a pretty simple mission for tomorrow a ship was attacked and was looted. Well there is a rumour a group of bandits were the ones to do it. So we are gonna get that cargo."

Serenity was the next to speak.

"The plan is simple me and Agni will be a distraction and assualt the base. Etz, Beat you two will go with Ruby and steal what you can. So get a good night's rest because we are setting out early tomorrow."

And with that everyone find there meals and began to prepare for the upcoming mission. Etz looked to Beat with smirk as they entered there room.

"Well so much for taking a break but hey what can we do?"

"Speak for yourself I can't wait to go exploring!"

Beat practically yelled as he started to fill a small bag with some gear his parents had given to him before he left home. Then there was a knock at the door Etz opened it to see Ruby.

"Well hello there miss Ruby."

Beat said as he continued to pack.

"Hey sorry to both you two I just came to talk strategy. Mind if I come in?"

She asked. Etz nodded and let her in. They sat by a small table that the boys shared.

"So the plan is simple Serenity and Agni will attack the bandits from the front while we sneak in. I'll dig us a way in once in Beat you're gonna have to locate the crates."

"Ok that shouldn't be too hard."

Beat said as Ruby turned to Etz.

"Etz once Beat finds the crates you'll need to pick any locks I'll guard you while you do. Then we take everything we can in multiple runs Agni will send us mental signals once he and Serenity gotta run. So boys you ready?"

She asked with a smile. And the two boys smiled back.

"We were born ready."

Etz says with a confident smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN welcome back to another chapter still on my phone but that won't stop me!)**

At first everything was going to plan Beat found the the crates holding the treasure. Serenity and Agni had the bandits attention while Ruby and Etz got in and began to take what they could. But then a group that was out came back and the B team had to deal with them. Etz and Ruby held the bandits back but Beat froze up at the bloodshed he was still young so he wasn't ready for combat like this. So Ruby did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Beat and Etz leaving the treasure behind and escaping Agni had sent the psychic signal but they were already gone. Both groups made it back to the base Agni wasn't too happy to see them empty handed. He went to guuldmaster's office, good office and sat before talking to the B team.

"What the hell happened!"

He yelled at the group.

"A group showed up and we couldn't take them all!"

Ruby yelled back covering for Beat's mistake.

"Look I don't care we won't have another chance to get all of that money and supplies again. Just leave me alone I'll think of something to fix this."

With that Ruby and her team left. Agni began to look over some papers. They were starting to get low on money though food wasn't as big of a problem they could just grow some berries to cut some cost. Those supplies were really important and with a bandit group out there getting anything would be hard. So Agni decided to take matters into his own hands. Later that night after dinner he left the base and walked down to the near by beach to ready himself.

"Guess the bandit life never ends."

He said to himself. He had a few empty sacs and a few others with a black tar like substance. It didn't take Agni too long to find the bandit camp they had attacked. Even with the extra guards now set up from there failed attempt of raiding. He managed to sneak into the base and began to set up the jars in different areas and taking what he could silently before making his way out with a final jar open. He exited the same way Etz, Ruby, and Beat came in and lit the jar on fire. With some help via his psychic powers the jar landed back in the base exploding as he made his get away. the fire quickly spread causing the rest of the jars to explode. As confusing spread threw the base Agni knew he did what was right. Once he was near the guild base he began to check out what he got. It was mainly food but he did manage to get some things to sell and even some money.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful no one knew of what Agni did and the guild was doing well. They began getting simple jobs that other guilds wouldn't take. Mainly finding things the others lost in the woods and such. Soon they had some actual profits as well. The only real draw backs at the current moment they were having was there slowly growing medical expenses. Any time sometime got hurt or sick they had to pay for doctors to help. So they set up flyers specifically for a medic but never got anyone coming in. Then one day after a mission there was a knock at the door. Anni opened it to two pokemon. First was a Jigglypuff the second was a Gourgeist. They had seen the flyers and decided that they wanted to help the people who well help people.

The Jigglypuff named Jen ended up as the team's doctor and the Gourgeist named Bansh became a secondary cook and secretary. She was good with numbers as well so she helped keep stock of everything and order things when needed unlike before when the group would just shop when they were low on everything. It had now been three months since the failed attack on the bandit base and everyone had gotten used to fighting even Beat grew up about it still being shaken from time to time but never fully freezing up. That night at dinner Agni knew it was time.

"OK team we've been doing great these last few months and I think we are ready for a full guild exploration of the jungle."

He said with a smile looking at his team.

"There is a legend going around that somewhere in the middle of the forest there is a cave that leads to room full of treasure and gems that was once used by a old pirate. We are finds be the one to find it!"

He said happily raising his glass and the others cheared with him and raised there own drinks in joy. He knew the next few days would be spent getting ready but he has faith that not only was this treasure real but that his team would find it.

 **(Shorter chapter this month hopefully My lazy self will get back into the mood of writing but I do hope I can keep the one chapter a month going! See you guys next month.)**


	7. chapter 7

**AN: It's October woohoo time for a new chapter enjoy!**

The day after the announcement of a guild wide exploration everyone was working extra hard to ready themselves. Agni told everyone that in one month's time they would go but until then he would work on the best rout to the area the legendary treasure was located. Talk easily spread around the town getting the guild even more members as the days pass by!

After a week they were finally recognized as a official guild and the area they used as a base grew much larger. But today there was a talk going on between two friends. Beat and Etz were both ready for the trials ahead of them. Etz looked at the younger mon and smiled.

"So I bet this is what you have always wanted isn't it Beat?" Etz said happily.

"Yeah it is hopefully we find some really cool artifacts or something to bring back!" Beat said sounding more excited with every word.

"But are you ready to fight?" Etz asked almost like a older brother would.

"What do you mean fight?" All the enthusiasm gone from the small bat dragon.

"Well if there is legendary treasure I doubt we are the only one after it. Also maybe some natives have it."

Beat looked at the Raichu with a saddened look.

"Hey you'll do fine I've seen you train you are a natural." Etz said trying to brighten his mood.

"But but that's training and what what if I freeze up again."

"Look Beat it's OK to be scared. At one point everyone gets scared of something even me."

"Really?"

"Yeah when I was still a kid I lived by myself. It wasn't pretty but I managed well enough. But there were bullies who would take my things. I was so scared would get so scared I would freeze up not really knowing what to do. But then one day I told myself enough was enough I stood up for myself and fought back and I even won!"

Etz said as he walked over and hugged his roommate. While it wasn't the exact truth he knew it would help.

"Wow Etz thanks. You really think i can fight well enough?" Beat asked.

"Yeah but you know what they say practice makes perfect. So come on let's go train."

With that the pair ran of to the training fields.

 **( So we are having a shorter chapter today hopefully this will go up on Halloween aka my birthday. Been really busy with work going in early in the morning and being a night person is hell. Well until next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8 (Maximum Lewd)

( ** _Lots of lewd today so feel free to skip if you'd like)_**

 ***The next day***

Agni woke up with a small yawn in bed. He turned over to see Serenity sleeping blissfully next to him on her stomach. It didn't take much convincing from his morning wood on what to do next. The male easily mounted her and slidding himself between her legs. Then he leaned down and licked her neck and she began to wake up.

"Morning Serenity~"

He said teasingly as she tried to get up but let out a moan when her pussy rubbed against his length.

"Mmm~ Good morning Agni."

She said with a while quickly catching on to what was going on. As she grinded against him the Delphox reached under her and grab one of her breast them began to knead it playfully before thrusting into her. His free paw went to her ass and gave it a spank as he filled her with dick.

"Damn Serenity... tight as ever~"

Agni moaned out as he began to speed up. His knot was slapping against her with each thrust wanting in badly. Thankfully no one was aloud near this area of the base or else the sounds of the two would be easily heard with how loud they were. The male's eyes began to glow purple as he panted hard. Using a simple psychic he began to rub Serenity's sensitive clit. Her moans began to get louder as he teased her.

"A-Agni please harder!"

She practically yelled getting the fox to go faster. He let her breast go and grabbed onto her legs and begin pull her into his thrust until finally he slammed his cock in a final time and knotted her. With a happy sigh he let her legs go and leaned over her.

"Thanks for...the fun~"

He says between panted breaths. She didn't say anything back only nodding in bliss. After a few minuets he pulled out of her with a pop.

"I'm gonna take a shower oh and no breakfast for me I got a lot of paper work to finish up but I'll eat when I'm finished."

He then got up getting to his personal bath. Once the shower was hot he stood underneath the showerhead enjoying the heat in the morning. That was until he noticed some color in the water.

"Huh guess it's been a month already."

Agni said to himself as he began to focus on his fur the once flame color faded away revealing a silver and purple coloration. It wasn't there for long though as he quickly fixed his disguise and went back to bathing. Once he finished with his shower he walked to his office. The main entrance was pretty full with applicants for the guild. While both Bansh and Serenity cooked Etz had taken to being secretary helping where he could. Agni went into his office and began to look over the list of potential new members when his door opened.

"Hey boss how goes the paperwork?"

The voice of Ruby cut threw the silence in the room as she walked in.

"Well it's going as well as paperwork would."

He said with a chuckle. The Zangoose went over to him and looked over some of the applicants.

"So many of only we could take them all."

"Yeah it would save me the stress."

The make replied as he say back and closed his eyes. That was until he felt something warm against his lap. Agni opened a eye and saw Ruby at his crotch tongue out and licking his sheathed dick.

"Shh don't say anything just enjoy~"

Then with that she went back to licking the male's growing length. Hey claws carefully rubbed his sac as she licked along the full length. Agni could only groan in pleasure as she teased him.

"That ask you got Ru-"

Agni was quickly cut off when the female took his cock into her mouth reaching down to his knot giving it a small yet playful kiss. Ruby been to bob her head slowly up and down teasing his knot by pushing head head down more each time but never fully usin taking the knot in her. With her skill he wouldn't last much longer and she knew that so she began to go lower taking the knot in and deepthroating the hot cock as it twitched in her. Then she lifted her head off of the cock and licked at the knot just in time for Agni give her a thick creamy facial. The guildmaster panted happily as he came all over her face but in there shared bliss they both failed to hear the door open and in the doorway was a familiar Lucario. But a very red in the face sylveon. Ruby looked at the pair with a cum coated blush and quickly excused herself as Agni looked at the blushing pair.

"Uhhh how can I help you?"

He said sheepishly as he wasn't expecting to be caught with his metaphorical pants down.

"Well Sid here was one of the accepted aplicants but we see you are _ahem_ busy so we can come back later."

"Oh no need Serenity please go and continue your work I'll handle him."

Agni days as he straitened some papers on his desk and motioning the other male to sit in the chair across the desk.

"Uh yes sir."

The still blushing eeveelution said as he sat his own erection growing from the scene he had just witnessed. After Serenity left they held a interview but you wouldn't have guessed it by the sounds coming from the now locked office.

 _ **(Ahhh another chapter finished very very lewd this month. I hope you all enjoyed and please send in OCs don't be shy**_


	9. Even more lewd!

_**(So after some events I've been in the mood to write more "ahem" lewd things any chapters that come out this month will be fully skippable if wish to not read these. With thought m that it of the way enjoy the lemons!)**_

 ***3 weeks until the big exploration***

The guild slowly began to build up a reputation of not following most official guild rules. First was the fact that just about anyone was aloud join. But the second reason that the guild was gaining attention was how unprofessional members acted. From sex between members to sex with clients and sometimes even targets with bounties on there head. Many wanted the guild gone but because they technically weren't a guild they didn't need to follow those rules.

Serenity the Lucario was enjoying her day off and away from the guild kitchen. She had wanted to spend the day with the leader of the guild but he was busy with imterviews with new recruits. The influx was stressing him out but she knew he could handle it. She had gone shopping and gotten a scarf but quickly got bored of it. When she got back to the guild she went to her room and put down the box containing the scarf and sighed.

"Ugh!! There is nothing to do! Why did i even take the day off?!?"

She yelled to no one until there was a knock and then the door opening. There stood Ruby and she looked a little confused.

"Uh you OK in here?"

She asked

"No I'm bored out of my mind. How can anyone not wanna work I don't get it?"

The Zangoose chuckled as she sat on the bed with Serenity

"Hmm you seem stress Serenity lay down and let me help you~."

With that she pushed the other female onto her back and stat on her waist. Then she leaned down and kissed her. To say Serenity was shocked would be a understatement. At first she resisted but quickly came around to the idea. She was pent up and with Agni busy this would be the best was to blow some steam. Once the kiss was broken Ruby began to lower herself.

"Don't worry about me I got filled a bit ago~"

She said teasingly before giving the Lucario's pussy a long lick ending at her clit and lightly biting it.

"Oh-oh Arceus~"

Serenity moaned out as she grabbed Ruby's head pulling it closer to herself. That only pushed the normal type to go further as she slid her tongue in and toyed with her using her claws. Serenity's loud moans continued add she began to buck her hips.

"R-Ruby please ahhh just a bit more!"

With that final plea she came coating her friend's face with her juices. Ruby happily licked it clean and got up then headed out.

"If you ever need more help unwinding let me know~"

 ***With Agni***

Agni was in his office with another potential member of the guild.

"So Mr.Agile it says here that you work well with other and even have a record with other guilds. So why join us?"

He asked the Ampharos he was intervewing.

"Oh uh I felt in that a different k-kind of uh guild would do me well."

He explained as he panted. He was bent over the desk in Agni's office his resume next to him. As Agni thrusted into him over and over he kept talking.

"Hmm you see well quilfied but i do have one more question. Why do you were the pink earings?"

"Oh mmm these are everstones!"

he half answered as he moaned out the response.

"Everstone aren't pink. But forget that welcome to the Lustria guild~"

Agni leaned down and begin to thrust harder his knot was pushing hard against the Ampharos' tight hole. He gave the make he was giving a nice spank on the ass while speeding up.

The panting of the two could be heard outside with the last recruits beging to get aroused and were having hard time hiding it. Agni's pants began to let little flames exit his mouth. He was close to cumming in the newest members ass. He leaned down once more and said.

"Enjoy your time with us and have fun~"

Then he knotted the Ampharos. Agile moaned loudly them let out a strange noise as he came.

"Breep Broop!"

Agni stopped and held back the urge to chuckle at the noise.

"Oh uh I'm sorry!"

Agile said with a even larger blush in his face after making cute noise.

 _ **(And that is the chapter no idea how many of these I will make but I'm just happy to be writing again. This is the first time I've written a lesbian or yuri or whatever you wanna call it scene hope i did good. Now as for the noise Agile made its a nose that a Ampharos in the anime made try finding it you'll get a good chuckle out. See you next chapter!)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**(Welcome back to another chapter hope you all have a good Christmas!)**

The three week had passed pretty quickly as more new members joined and new teams formed the guild gained more money. There service was cheaper since they weren't offical but that didn't stop there growth. Today was special though. Nobody had any jobs as the base was empty. Every member of the guild was currently deep in the jungles of the island they called home. The large guild wide expedition was going on in full swing. They were headed to the long dead volcano on the island where it was said that a hidden chamber pirates used years ago still held all there treasure. Getting to the volcano was the easy part. The exploration would be the thing to test those who came. It took most of the day but they had arrived and made camp for the night Serenity cooked up a great feast for everyone that night. When sunrise came all the teams formed up and went into the many caves that the volcano held. Agni had a itch to scratch though. So he went in as well with the only team he thought he belonged with. Etz, Beat, and Ruby were happy to hear there guildmaster would join them.

"So why us if you don't mind me asking Guildmaster?"

Etz asked as he walked next to Beat.

"Well you guys only had three members and that hardly seemed fair as everyone else was in teams of four."

Agni answered back then his ears twitched and he held out a arm.

"Wait there is someone near probably wild Pokemon so be in your toes."

With that they silently continued until they came across some Pokemon. A Golem, Rhydon, Golbat, and a few Zubats. They quickly hid and Agni turned to the group.

"Ok the plan is simple I'll take on the Golem."

He then turned to the Zangoose.

"Ruby think you can handle the Rhydon?"

"Yeah I should be good against him. Guess that leaves you two against the rest think you can do it?"

It was best who answered next.

"Yeah we got them right Etz?"

"Yeah we do."

Them with that Agni nodded a got up and used power up punch on the Golem sending it back into the wall. As he did that Ruby began to deal with the Rhydon by hitting it with a crush claw then a double kick knocking him down. Agni's eyes glowed a bright green as he used grass knot in his target trying to hold the rock Pokemon down.

As this happened Etz used elctro ball on the Golbat while Beat easily took care of the Zubats with a few well placed areal aces and wing attacks. Beat turned to his friend only to see the golbat getting up and about to sneak attack Etz who had turned his back to help the other two in any way he could.

"Etz look out!"

As the Raichu turned it was too late the Golbat was already charging him with a Venom Fang but it never got to him. Beat had panicked and tried to throw a Air Slash at the large bat but the wind that was launched was much much more powerful. The small Pokemon launched a hurricane at the Golbat taking it down for good.

Just as the attack was launched Agni hat used psychic to throw the Golem at the already defeated Rhydon. That's when the hurricane launched both the Golbat and the Zubats at the two rock type Pokemon. Agni looked over in shock at Beat.

"Beat that was amazing since when could you do that?!"

He asked happy at the young mon's improvement.

"I don't know I just panicked and well out happened."

Beat explain before Etz pulled him into a big hug.

"Hell yeah that was awesome bro at this rate you'll be teaching me."

Etz said with a chuckle as Ruby giggled at the statement. But the team didn't have to long to celebrate as the Rhydon got up and gave one last roar as it used Fissure and created a huge crack in the ground. While it missed Agni and Ruby Etz wasnt as lucky. He only managed to hold onto the edge of the crack he almost fell into. Bellow him was something no one had expected. Flowing lava. Agni tried to use psychic to lift Etz but was hit by a takedown from the ground type. Beat grabbed onto Etz trying to hold him but he was to heavy for the small Pokemon. Agni and Ruby where on the other side of the fissure so until the Rhydon was fully dealt with they couldn't help.

"Don't worry Etz I got you!"

Beat said as he struggled to hold him up as the ground began to break under him.

"Beat look at me."

Etz said calmly as he was begin held by a now crying Beat.

"You gotta let me go if you don't we both fall."

"Are you crazy I can't do that! You're my brother I can't just let you die"

"I don't care I won't let you get hurt because of me now let me go!"

He yelled out but Beat didn't let go. So he did the only thing he could think of. He used a weak thundershock on Beat and forced him to let go. Everything slowed down as he fell to his doom and he closed his eyes. Ruby could only watch in horror as he fell but even wise when Beat jumped after him. As Agni saw this he growled in anger and lifted the Rhydon and threw him down the same fissure that had just killed two of his guild members. But before he could say anything as a the sound of the wild Pokemon roared when it got the laval below. The sound of wings flapping could be heard and from the fissure both Etz and Beat came. Etz safely in the claws of a Noivern.

 **(Another month another chapter! Hope the battle scene wasnt too lame. I also hope you really liked the ending. Now as this "Arc" comes to a end either next chapter or the one after I will be taking a break going threw fixing typos and such. But don't worry I will come back I promise!)**


	11. chapter 10: The End

**(AN: Hey there guys sorry I haven't posted in a while been really busy but this is the final chapter for now i well be coming back to this story one day.)**

"Wow thanks for the save Beat"

Agni was in shock not only to see Etz alive but the Noivern that had saved him was Beat. The pair landed and Ruby ran over to them hugging them tears in her eyes as she held them close.

"Oh Arceus guys I thought you were dead!"

She cried out still holding the two.

"I'm sorry I worried you all i needed to save Etz."

Beat said with a small blush. Then the room began to shake and the group readied themselves for another fight but instead of more Pokemon a wall crumbled away revealing a room lined with gold and treasure.

"Huh guess the fissure must of opened this up."

Agni said as he looked inside. This was the treasure they were looking for while not as much as said in the legend the size of the gems alone should be enough to cover living expenses for the guild at twice the current size for at least a few months maybe even a year!

"We gotta get as much as we can but from the looks of it we don't need to make a second trip."

Thankfully he was right between the four of them and Beat's new size they got almost all the treasure and escaped the cave. Agni then fired a flare up to let anyone who would see it know to head back to base camp.

"You guys head back I'm gonna make sure there isn't anything else in there."

With that the group split up taking the treasure back while Agni searched the chamber once more. As he searched he noticed a large crown that they had missed when he grabbed it the ground began to shake violently. He didn't get the chance to run very far as the cave collapsed on him.

 ***A few hours later***

As it got late everyone began to worry about Agni Serenity was about to run out to the cave below Agni showed up barely standing a large scar going down his left eye and his fur's true shiny color showing but with the blood on him he still had some red. When he feel to the ground the crown rolled from his paw. Serenity team over and began to patch him up as a medic was called while his eye was a lost cause his life wasn't.

 ***1 week later***

Agni woke up feeling extremely stiff and dazed that's when he noticed his left arm in a cast. As he tried to lean up he yelled out loudly his body not ready to move. A nurse quickly ran in quickly adjusted him. Once he was laying back the Nidoqueen spoke.

"Agni thank Arceus you're awake."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for a week."

"A week!"

Before she could speak further any more Serenity burst threw the door open and hugged him.

"Oh Agni I'm so happy you're awake."

"Ahh Serenity careful."

That's when he noticed everything looked a bit off.

"Why does everything look weird?"

He asked then the two females looked at each other before giving him a mirror. There he could see his left eye was fully white.

 **(AN: finally after all this time I finished I have no idea how long it's been but this is it for now but don't worry I'll most likey write some one-shots in the mean time)**


End file.
